Thicker than Water
by bells90
Summary: The yellow-eyed demon had many plans and now as Lucifer surfaces his latest one is coming to fruition. Amy is devoted to the demon she believes is her true father and is determined to finish his plans. Plans that involve Sam and the powers he's denying.
1. Chapter 1

Amy quietly got up from her desk and closed the door to her office, flicking the lock closed for good measure. Sitting back down she replaced her reading glasses on her nose again as she leant closer to the front page of the newspaper. This was it. The sign she had been waiting for. Though it had been over two years since she'd last heard from her father she knew immediately that this was what he'd been telling her to wait for.

"If I never come back" he'd told her often during the night, "Then you know what to do. You know what signs to wait for."

She did and this was it.

She opened a folder on her computer that contained all the information she'd been gathering for the past two years. Ever since her father disappeared. She could still remember the last time he'd come to her, yellow eyes gleaming, to tell her that all their plans were falling into place. Her time would be coming soon.

Amy had her own ways of gathering information and her files were more complete than any government files could hope to be. She knew everything she needed to about Sam and Dean Winchester. Enough to be able to find them. Her eyes lingered on the photographs she'd filched from security cameras. Dean: confident and uncaring. Sam: thoughtful and sad. She reached out to touch the screen lingering over the most recent shot she had of Sam, "It's okay brother" she said softly, "I'll show you our path. The one our father wanted us to walk."

There was a knock on the office door and Amy glanced up scowling throwing her glasses onto the desk.

"Miss Porter? Amy?" a voice called at the door and Amy groaned. At least she didn't have to pretend anymore. She could get out of this mindnumbingly boring job!

The lock clicked open. "Come in Trudy."

Her secretary elbowed her way into the office her eyes on the paper she was shuffling in her hands. "Mr Eleson called, I have the number for you to return" she muttered removing a small post-it and placing it on the desk. She glanced up and paused her eyes falling on her boss. Amy Porter was slender and pale skinned, her dark brown hair falling in loose layered curls past her shoulders. Her face was thin and pretty looking but Trudy was slightly unnerved by the younger woman. There was something different about her. She didn't like the knowing look in the bright green eyes. Usually Amy was quiet and calm her face expressionless but today she looked flushed, something like excitement in her eyes.

"Uh are you alright Miss Porter?"

Amy's eyes narrowed but she kept smiling as she stood and walked around the desk.

"More than alright" she answered coolly and Trudy couldn't help shivering. Amy smiled wider and blinked. The papers fell from Trudy's hands as she stepped back with a gasp. Amy's eyes were completely black, her smile intact.

Trudy opened her mouth to scream but Amy raised a hand and with a savage flick Trudy's head spun to the side her neck breaking. She fell to the floor without a sound, dead before she hit the ground.

"I never liked you" Amy muttered her eyes returning to normal, "Stupid old bat."

Amy stepped over Trudy's body and swept her coat off the hook by the door grabbing her handbag as she went. Without a backwards glance she closed the office door behind her and left the building. Her father had taught her about humans. She was special, he'd told her time and time again, better than all of them. There was no room for them in the new world. Her father had been so passionate when speaking about it, when his own father would rise. Amy was filled with excitement, her father may be dead but her grandfather was alive. He was here.

After her mother's death when she was six months old Amy had been raised by the man who had called himself her father. He wasn't though, not it any sense of the word. Amy's mother had already been pregnant when she'd met and married the man and as Amy grew up she'd been visited by another man. The man who was her father. He might not have been her biological father but he was a part of her. He'd taught her so much about who she was and what she was capable of. He'd taught her to control her powers, the powers he had given her. He'd protected her and taught her to protect herself. She'd been devastated when he'd disappeared, when he hadn't even returned to her dreams. She knew then that he was dead. He'd told her that if ever he stopped coming to her then she should assume he was dead. They had many plans, he'd taught her what to do if ever that was the case. She'd waited, as he'd told her to. But now the sign had come, the time was here. Sam would be waiting for her. He would finally be ready. She'd wanted to go to him when Dean was in hell. This had been about a year after her father had disappeared. She knew without Dean there Sam would be more willing to listen. But her father had told her the plan and Azazel had never been wrong. She would listen to him and obey him. She hadn't gone and eventually Dean had returned. As had the angels but they didn't know about her, Azazel had protected her long before they'd even turned up. He'd planned for all eventualities. She knew it would be harder to convince Sam if his brother was hanging around but Amy could handle Dean Winchester. He didn't worry her at all. Her sleek silver porsche glinted in the sunset as she threw her bag onto the passenger seat and slid in behind the steering wheel. She knew exactly how to make first contact with the Winchesters. She knew their weak spot. Bobby Singer. The wheelchair bound old hunter who had been like their father since John Winchester's death. Convince Bobby she was trustworthy and Dean would fall in line. Like the well trained attack dog he was.

Amy straightened her thin, brown leather jacket and she climbed out of the car. Her eyes falling with apprehension on the hovel before her. The house was a run down wreck surrounded by the dead and dieing skeletons of old cars that would in all likely hood never run again. How could anyone live in a place like this? She skirted around the puddles littering the overgrown path and stepped up onto the verandah her expressionless mask back in place. She took a breath as the excitement hummed through her veins, this was it! She knocked on the door and waited, listening intently as the answering sounds drew closer to the door. The door opened to reveal an old man in a wheel chair glaring up at her. His beard was short but uncombed, his clothes dishevelled and an old cap on his head but his eyes were alert and wary as he looked her over.

"Are you Bobby Singer?" Amy asked politely, her voice suddenly quiet, almost shy. She watched as the suspicion grew in Bobby's eyes. She had expected this. It would take time but in the end Bobby Singer would trust her with his life. And the lives of the Winchester's. As long as he played the part she had assigned him in her plans, he would have nothing to fear from her.

"Whose askin?" Bobby growled.

"My name is Amy Porter" Amy replied calmly her eyes glancing around nervously as she entwined her fingers in front of her, "I'm trying to find out about my father."

"Why would you ask me?" Bobby scowled rolling his chair back a little as though preparing to slam the door closed.

"Well I never met him" Amy answered her soft voice filling with sadness and curiosity, "He left my mother before I was ever born you see. I don't know if he even knows that I exist. My mother died years ago and my step-father never knew anything about my real father, only his name." Amy paused for effect her chest expanding with anticipation as her eyes fell back on Bobby's face watching for the reaction that would come with her news. "I think maybe you know him, or know of him, John Winchester?"

She watched the shock flood Bobby's face. Watched his eyes darken as he looked over her again noting her stance, the tilt of her jaw, her hair colour, her eyes. She knew what he was seeing in her, the resemblances to her biological father were unmistakable. Once it had bothered her but she no longer cared. She'd hated the family blood line she had inherited. The blood that connected her to a family of spychopathic hunters. But now it was that blood that was pushing her right through their door. That blood which was allowing her to complete the plans set out long ago by her _true _father.

"Amy was it?" Bobby said at last, recovering enough to speak again, "You better come in."

Amy followed Bobby into the house glancing around curiously whenever Bobby glanced back at her. "Want a drink Amy? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 22" Amy replied, "And i'd love a drink if you don't mind. Beer if you have any."

She smiled as she heard the chink of bottles from the neighbouring kitchen. This was the first test Bobby would put her through. Holy water in the beer. It wouldn't hurt her.

"Thank you" Amy smiled as she accepted the bottle from the hunter and took a swig. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him relax a little when nothing happened.

"So you say John Winchester is your father?" Bobby asked gesturing for her to take a seat in a nearby chair.

"Yes" Amy replied, "He and my mother only knew each other for a week. He was in town on business when they met. She was a doctor he came into the ER one night after he'd been hit by a car. After he left town he never called or came back and to my knowledge my mother never tried to find him to tell him about me. She met Dad, Ryan Porter, not long after that and he's raised me ever since she died."

"So why'd you come here?"

"If you found out the man you thought was your father wasn't really, wouldn't you be curious about the man who is actually your father? Wouldn't you want to know about him?"

Bobby scratched his beard absently as he watched her, "Doesn't answer how you knew to come here."

Amy nodded her fingers tight around the beer bottle in her lap, her shoulder's hunched as she glanced up at him looking slightly abashed. "Well i've been doing a little digging the past couple of months and I have to admit some of the things i've found out are just plain strange. I hacked into the FBI data base and looked up the name Winchester." She hesitated and frowned, "I was a little unnerved by what I found. Seems John Winchester disappeared years ago and his two sons Dean and Sam were both wanted criminals. They were never tried because they died in an explosion. All of it just made me more determined to find out what kind of man John Winchester was. Anyway I found this man named Rufus Turner, he wasn't the most helpful man, but he knew of John Winchester. Told me if I wanted to find out more about him then I should call Bobby Singer." She glanced at Bobby and smiled nervously, "I looked up your file aswell and it led me here. So can you help me? Or have I hit another dead end?"

Bobby didn't answer right away as he put his beer down on the table and rolled over to the window putting his back to her.

"I knew John" Bobby said at last without turning around, "But if he knew about you, he never said anything."

"You knew John?" Amy asked innocently, her voice heavy, "I take it he's dead?"

"Years ago" Bobby answered gruffly, "And i'm sorry girl but there's not much I can tell you."

"Please" Amy said walking over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder as she knelt down next to his chair. "Mr Singer, I have no family and now you are telling me that the family i've been hunting for no longer exists. I still want to know where I came from, I want to know the truth. Please, whatever you can tell me, I would be greatful if you would share it."

She looked up at him with wide green eyes and knew that her innocense and sincerity was convincing him. He met her eyes and she saw the wariness fade ever so slightly. Time for the nail in the coffin. "Perhaps you're not sure if i'm really his daughter?" she mused almost to herself and reached into her pocket. "My mother had a blood test shortly after I was born. She still had John's blood on file. It was a match." She handed him dated and signed results. It was no forgary and she could see that Bobby knew it.

"Well then Amy" Bobby said handing the paper back, "I've got news for you. Your brother's aint dead."

Amy frowned, "Not dead?" she echoed, "I don't understand?"

"Wait here a moment" Bobby said and wheeled back out of the room. Slowly Amy stood and looked out the window as she heard Bobby's urgent voice speaking into his phone. Sam and Dean would soon be on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy moved over to the desk on the side of the room. It was half buried under books and old paper. She opened the cover of the first one and studied the symbol printed across the page. She smiled. Hunter's and their protective pictures. Their symbols wouldn't save them for long.

"You heard me kid" Bobby's voice rose slightly from out in the hall, "just get over here!"

Amy heard Bobby's chair moving back down the hall but she didn't move away from the desk. She flicked through the book and stopped on a drawing of a demon. She touched the black eyes as behind her Bobby wheeled back into the room.

She turned to look at him her eyes filling with tears as she lifted the book, "What the hell is this?" she whispered. Bobby sighed as she threw the book back down on the desk. "There's more than one" she whispered backing away.

"Wait more than one?" Bobby asked wheeling towards her, "you've seen one of those things before?"

Amy nodded hesitantly wiping away a tear that had spilled onto her cheek. "He was strong and his eyes. . .they were completely black. He wasn't human" she whispered and she saw Bobby leaning forward in his chair as he strained to hear her, Inwardly she smiled: hook, line and sinker! "He killed my Dad," she paused and looked over at him, "I barely got away. What are they?"

Bobby sighed again and reached out to awkwardly take her hand, "They're demons Amy" he answered heavily, "and yes there are many more."

.....

"Come again?!" Dean exploded the phone pressed so hard to the side of his head he heard the plastic crack.

"_You heard me kid" _Bobby's voice snarled down the line, _"just get over here."_

"What was that about?" Sam asked glancing up from the table as Dean slowly lowered the phone. He frowned as he saw his brother's expression, "Dean?"

"We uh – we have a sister Sammy" Dean said at last, his tone disbelieving even as he said it.

"You're kidding me" Sam exclaimed. "Who? How?"

"If you need me to tell you how Sammy we've got bigger problems than I thought" Dean replied with a smirk. But his jest was only half-hearted and his smile quickly faded.

"So that makes two then" Sam mused.

"Good old Dad" Dean muttered bitterly pulling on his jacket.

"Are we sure she's our sister?"

"Bobby seems pretty convinced" Dean answered. "Come on, she's at Bobby's place. Let's go find out."

"Hey boys" Bobby said opening the door, "thanks for coming so quickly."

"What's going on Bobby?" Dean demanded as he followed Bobby's chair into the hall, leaving it to Sam to close the door behind them.

"How should I know" Bobby answered curtly. "Young woman turns up at my door wanting to know about her long lost Daddy. I figured you boys could probably tell her more than me."

"How sure are you she is who she says she is?" Sam asked quietly.

"Pretty damn sure" Bobby said with a shrug, "she's a sweet girl. Little freaked to find out what her family did for a living though."

"You told her the secret?" Dean hissed scowling down at the older hunter.

"Had to tell her something didn't I? She'd already seen a demon before, seems like one killed her step-daddy a few months ago. Then when I was calling you she saw a picture of one of the damn things in a book I'd left out. Figured I might aswell tell her the truth, she comes from a strong family, she took it pretty well all considering."

"Where is she?" Sam asked and Bobby glanced back over his shoulder.

"Through here" he said leading the way through to the living room.

Dean and Sam both glanced immediately at the young woman sitting on the couch as she shuffled absently through the pages of a large book. She looked up and when she saw them she jumped to her feet. She glanced between them looking both curious and frightened at the same time.

"Um hi" she murmured, "I'm Amy."

"Hey" Sam said quickly, "I'm Sam and this is Dean."

Amy smiled at him and then at Dean but he didn't return the smile. His eyes raked over her. She was pale and slender but he could see his father in the way she stood, the proud way she held her head. She even looked like she had his nose.

"I know this must seem strange" Amy began quietly but stopped when Dean snorted.

"Strange" he muttered under his breath turning away from her. He'd hoped his father would only have the one bastard child. He'd thought Adam was the only one but now here was Amy. A sister. Fantastic. How many more were out there?

"I'm sorry if i've intruded" Amy said hesitantly, "I just um, wanted to find out where I came from, I didn't expect to actually meet you."

.....

Amy watched in quiet satisfaction as she saw first confusion, then anger, then pain race across Dean's features. This was going perfectly. There had never been any real doubt that they would believe she was a Winchester, it was obvious. The real challenge came in getting them to accept her. She just had to work herself in close enough that she could work without suspicion. At least for now. If Sam and Dean trusted her it would be so much easier. She just needed Sam to listen, to realise the gift Azazel had given them was in fact a gift. That he didn't need to fear it. She only needed Dean for the time being, without the elder Winchester suspecting a thing her path to Sam would be clear. And on the off chance it didn't go according to her plans Dean could prove to be an important leverage in convincing Sam. If Bobby was their weak spot, then the brother's were each other's achilles heel. Either way she was going to win.

Dean stayed on the opposite side of the room but Sam came to sit near her on the couch. Gently questioning her as she spoke of how her mother and John had met and her resulting life. Every now and then she glanced over at Bobby who sat in his chair nearby. When her eyes met his he would smile encouragingly. In the hours they had spent waiting for Sam and Dean she had won him over completely. She could see that Bobby's obvious ease was having its effect on the brother's. This was why she had come to Bobby first. What would have taken days with the boy's had turned to minutes thanks to Bobby's trust.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Dean hissed quietly in the kitchen.

After spending hours speaking with Sam, with the occasional negative comment from Dean, she had begun yawning. Bobby had insisted she stay and now she was curled up on the lounge, blanket to her chin, apparently fast asleep. But Amy had never been more awake. Adrenalin was still coursing through her as she listened to the quiet conversation in the kitchen.

"What do you mean what are we going to do with her?" Sam protested. "We can't just let her leave."

"Why not?"

"She's our sister Dean" Sam snapped his voice rising. "You heard what she said about her step-dad" he continued whispering again, "a demon killed him!"

"So?" Dean hissed, "demons attack all the time Sam."

"How do we know they weren't looking for her? How do we know they haven't found out who she is?"

Dean didn't answer for a moment. "It's not our problem" he muttered at last.

"The hell its not, she's our sister" Sam said again. "This one is still alive. We couldn't save Adam Dean but maybe we save Amy."

"What and introduce her to a hunter's glorious life? Let her tag along on the fast track to the apocalypse? Maybe watch her go out like Ash or Pamela? Or maybe like Ellen and Jo?" Amy could almost hear him wince as his words opened fresh wounds. "She's better off without us Sam" Dean said in a low voice, "and you know it. She might aswell enjoy a normal life as long as possible."

"She already knows what's out there" Sam protested, "shouldn't it be up to her?"

Suddenly Amy became aware of another presence in the room. She'd never been this close to one before. But the feeling was unmistakable. An angel. Slowly she let her eyes blink open and squinted up in the dark. This was the next hurdle. The brother's little rogue guardian angel. This one would be harder. The angel was more perceptive than humans. She saw the figure standing tall in the darkness. His silhouette made larger by the loose trench coat he wore. Taking a breath, she screamed.

Sam and Dean raced back into the sitting room as Amy's terrified scream broke through their whispered conversation. Dean flicked on the light as Amy scrambled backwards off the lounge, her movements impended by the blanket wrapped around her legs. Wrenching herself free she staggered back away from the figure standing bewildered in the middle of the room and fell into Sam's arms.

"Amy, Amy it's alright" Sam said quickly smiling, "this is a friend."

Amy was gasping as she slowly straightened, not looking convinced. "A friend?" she frowned glancing back at Castiel who hadn't moved, "oh." She took a breath and stepped out of Sam's hold. "I'm sorry" she stammered, "I just woke up and saw him standing there and I – I thought-" her voice trailed away.

"This is Castiel" Dean said suddenly looking pleased about something. "He's an angel."

Amy blinked, looking surprised and skeptical, "An angel?"

"My apologies for startling you" Castiel said slowly in a monotone, his intense eyes looking over her closely.

"Um, that's alright" Amy murmured keeping her tone confused and unsure. She glanced at Dean, "Does this mean that every myth is true?"

Dean shrugged, "Most of them. Believe me I had a hard time believing this one even when I got the proof." He glanced at the angel, "What are you doing here Cas?"

Castiel was still watching her and Amy was beginning to feel uncomfortable though she was careful not to let it show. At last he looked away from her and she fought to keep from releasing a sigh of relief.

"I believe I have found signs of Pestilence" Castiel replied before glancing back at Amy, "I did not expect you to have company."

"Cas this is our...sister, Amy" Dean said, hesitating over the word.

I don't like it any more than you _brother _Amy thought scathingly, though outwardly she was careful to make it appear she had not noticed. "Pestilence? What is he talking about?" Amy asked glancing up at Sam, playing dumb, she knew it would be the horseman. It wasn't like he was exactly hard to miss.

"Ah" Sam hesitated glancing at Dean, "well it's – it's kind of a long story."

Amy frowned and folded her arms, "Then you better start telling it."

Amy sat in silence as Sam finished explaining. Her face was blank as she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Amy?" Bobby asked gently reaching out to touch her arm, "are you alright?"

She glanced up at him and gave him a watery smile as she put her hand over his. "Yes" she whispered and exhaled heavily. "It's just a lot of information in one day" she laughed nervously. "First I find out my criminal brother's are actually still alive. Then I find out every bad thing i've ever dreamed about is real. And now I find out the apocalypse is coming, the end is nigh, you know, all that crap." She paused glancing around at all the serious faces around her, "Except maybe its not as much crap as I thought."

She glanced at Sam as she spoke. He'd used his power's to free Lucifer but ever since he'd been fighting them. He was so disgusted with himself that he was turning away from their inheritage. It was all that bitch Ruby's fault. So desperate to have him do as she wanted she'd got him hooked on her blood. As if he needed it. What Sam had to learn was that he was strong enough in himself. He didn't need the blood. Their powers were nothing to be afraid of. She knew it wasn't the powers that freaked Sam out but the fact that he had become so hooked on Ruby's blood. That he'd turned so far away from what he had been raised to be. She knew part of it was also Dean's influence on him. She glanced at the elder Winchester now. Dean had never hidden how disgusted he'd been about Sam's gifts. He saw her watching him and smiled at her encouragingly. Luckily she didn't need to convince Dean. Dean was a complication that would soon be removed. Nothing more.

I am going enjoy watching you die she thought as she smiled back.

She glanced at Castiel, "So what do we do? How do we stop this?"


	3. Chapter 3

"First of all you're doing nothing if you're including yourself in that" Dean said calmly superior.

Amy glared at him, "Of course I am. You can't just tell me the apocalypse is coming and expect me not to do anything to help."

"It's not your problem" Dean replied stubbornly.

"The hell it's not!" Amy shouted, "This is my world too! I live in it just the same as you do, I have just as much right to try and protect it."

"You don't understand Amy" Sam said gently and she stood up, turning around to face him. "It's dangerous, you could get hurt, you could die."

Amy rolled her eyes, "It's the apocalypse Sam, I'll probably die anyway, believe me I understand."

"Yeah and if you run into a demon what are you gonna do, scream?" Dean said scathingly grabbing her shoulder from behind.

Amy grabbed his wrist and pivoted using Dean's weight against him to throw him over her hip. He hit Bobby's floor with a solid smack that drove the breath out of his lungs. Before he could move Amy was astride him her leg crossed in front of her across his throat cutting off air.

"Six years of martial arts and kick boxing" Amy said sweetly as Dean slowly turned purple. He tried to dislodge her but she was immovable, "I can take care of myself." She let go and stood up. Dean immediately rolled over and staggered to his feet gasping, while still making a valiant effort to look cool.

"Point taken" Dean said calmly looking like he was restraining from kicking her ass with difficulty.

Amy folded her arms and met Dean's glare with her own. Looking between the two Sam was struck by the similarities between them. Seemed to him Amy was built in Dean's mould, same stubbornness they'd both inherited from John. Inwardly Sam sighed, one Dean was enough to handle.

"So . . . the horseman?" Sam asked pointedly trying to get things back on track.

Amy made sure she dropped Dean's gaze first. She didn't want to appear too confrontational; she had to be sure Dean still thought he had things in control. Dean slumped down on the arm of the couch rubbing his shoulder absently. Amy watched him out of the corner of her eye in quiet satisfaction, what restraint it had taken to only bruise the elder Winchester.

"I believe Pestilence is in Illinois" Castiel said glancing between Amy and Dean looking both curious and confused.

"Then let's go" Dean said jumping to his feet again.

"What exactly are you going to do? Hit him with a stick?" Bobby snapped.

Dean paused, obviously thinking hard and obviously not coming up with much. Big shocker there, Amy thought in amusement.

"I would not advise it" Castiel told Bobby seriously. Bobby rolled his eyes and turned his chair away muttering "Angels!" under his breath. Amy agreed with him there, not much of a sense of humour happening.

"How do you stop a horseman?" Amy asked, "Just out of curiosity" she added with a shrug when Castiel's intense gaze flicked towards her again. She met his eyes calmly but couldn't help the unease filling her again wondering what those bright blue eyes could see about her.

"You take their ring" Castiel told her, "it is the focus of their power."

"It also is our chance at locking Lucifer back in his box" Dean added.

"You are going to trap Lucifer? Send him back to hell? The devil himself?" Amy said her disbelieving tone not feigned, who did these people think they were that they could take on Lucifer?

"That's the plan."

"Assuming you can get the rings" Amy snorted, "I don't see that happening."

"We already have two" Dean retorted.

"You do?" Amy said surprised, caught off guard, "how?"

"We got War and Famine's" Dean told her, "cut em right off their bony fingers!"

"Well if you did that with them why can't you just do that with Pestilence?" she asked glancing over at Bobby.

"It wasn't easy" Sam said quietly, "it was hard enough getting close to War and Famine, I have a feeling Pestilence will be a whole other ball game."

"So we need a plan" Dean said he bit his lip for a second rocking backwards and forwards before, "Sammy?"

"Uh. . ." Sam stalled hoping he'd have a light bulb moment. He didn't. "Bobby?"

"I've got some books" Bobby sighed pushing his chair across the room, "I'm not sayin they'll help but we may find something that could give us an advantage."

. . . . .

Hours later Amy was bored out of her mind. She'd lost count of the books she'd aimlessly flicked through pretending to read. She closed another book and pushed it away from her rubbing her eyes. "I'm just gonna get some air" she said to Sam who barely acknowledged her as he read a long passage intently. She stepped out onto the front porch taking in a deep breath as the cool night air touched her cheeks. A figure was standing by the railing and before she could turn around and escape back inside Dean had turned to look at her.

"Sorry" she said sincerely, "I didn't know you were out." Or I wouldn't have come out, she thought stepping forward, perfect.

"That's alright" Dean said turning back to look out into the night as she came to stand beside him. "Sam's the book worm."

"And you?"

"Give me a gun and a good old fashioned hunt any day."

Amy laughed. It was a wonderful, warm laugh that other people couldn't help smiling back at. She'd perfected it interacting with other human's and was a fake laugh she could whip out at any time. True to form the laugh worked and Dean flashed her a smile, but it faded quickly leaving him looking rather sad.

"You don't like me do you?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, "It's not that I don't like you. It's just my Dad. ." his voice trailed away. Amy didn't speak and after a moment Dean said quietly, "These days I can't decide if I loved or hated the man."

"I never knew him" Amy said, "but from what Sam and Bobby have told me, I don't doubt that John loved you very much."

"Not enough to tell me he had two other kids, possibly more."

"Well to be fair he didn't know about me" Amy said lightly.

Dean chuckled, "Alright but that doesn't get him off the hook."

"We had another brother didn't we?" Amy asked quietly, "Adam?"

"How did you know?"

"Bobby told me" she hesitated then added, "he was killed by ghouls?"

"That's right" Dean said heavily and she could see how heavily that still weighed on him. "This is what you want to get involved with Amy, this life killed him."

"All due respect and all but no it didn't" Amy replied fixing him with a keen green stare when he raised his eyes to hers. "This life didn't kill him Dean, his ignorance did. John tried to protect him by keeping him separated from this world and by doing that Adam wasn't prepared. He could still be alive if he'd known, if he'd been ready. My Dad could still be alive if I'd been ready" she added quietly so that Dean could only just hear her.

Dean sighed, he knew that feeling. "There's probably nothing you could have done anyway" he said haltingly, he wasn't all that good at comfort. He hesitated and then put his arm around her shoulders awkwardly, "You might be right though, about Adam. If you want to try and survive this life then who am I to stop you?" He grinned and squeezed her slightly, "I've never had a sister before."

She grinned back, "I've never had a big brother before" she poked him in the ribs and laughed when he jerked back in surprise, dancing out of his reach, "guess we've both got a bit to learn."

She turned and moved lightly down the steps, walking around the corner and out of sight towards her car. She froze when she saw a figure standing just before her car. The angel. His head was cocked slightly to the side as he studied her; he'd obviously been listening to the conversation.

"I know you're an angel and all but hasn't anyone ever told you it is rude to stare?" Amy asked folding her arms across her chest in a show of irritation but it was more to hide the way her hands were shaking than anything else.

"How else am I to look at you?" Castiel asked.

"You can look at me when you're talking to me" Amy said stepping past him, "just don't watch me all the time, it's creepy."

"Apologies" Castiel said averting his gaze away from her, "I will not 'watch' you anymore."

"Thank you." She pressed the button on her keys and the night was momentarily lit up by the flash of responding orange light as her car unlocked.

"Are you going somewhere?" Castiel asked and she glanced over her shoulder at him. She was slightly amused to see that his eyes were fixed to a point several inches out from her right shoulder.

"No, just getting something" she said and pulled a small bag off the back seat. "I said you can look at me when you are talking to me" she said not bothering to hide her amusement; he probably wouldn't understand that emotion anyway. His eyes flicked back to her, they had lost none of the intensity that scared her but in the light that fell on his face from the car she couldn't help noticing how incredibly blue the angel's eyes were. Not the angel's, she corrected herself, his puppet vessel's. She closed the door and locked the car before leaning against the cool metal. "So Sam told me about how you defied heaven, went rogue so to speak."

"What is your point?"

Amy shrugged, "I was just wondering why? Why did you do it?"

"I did not want the apocalypse to come, my brothers and sisters did. Now I wish to stop Lucifer and I believe Dean Winchester is our best chance."

"But he is just a man" Amy said quietly in a small voice, "how can he possibly stand up to the _devil_?"

"I do not know if he can" Castiel replied expressionlessly, "only that he will."

"And knowing that he will try, that is good enough for you? Knowing that he will keep fighting gives you hope?"

Castiel looked away, glancing up towards the moon, and didn't answer.

"You know you're not what I expected when I thought of an angel" she said the corner of her mouth lifting in a small smile as he looked back at her. "You're kind of cute" she paused and said hurriedly, "if that's okay to say."

"It is" Castiel said slowly sounding confused, "but this is not my appearance." He opened the trench coat slightly, glancing down at himself, "This appearance is Jimmy's."

"What do you look like?"

"I cannot be viewed by human eyes; this is why I need a vessel."

"What would happen if I saw you in your true form?"

"It would burn out your eyes" Castiel replied calmly.

"Oh . . . of course" Amy smiled at him awkwardly and slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder beginning to head back to the house. "Coming?" she glanced back but the angel was gone. She exhaled slowly; she wasn't sure how much of her performance the angel had bought. Wasn't sure how much he sensed about her. She just had to keep her cool, make sure she did nothing that would make him suspect. The angel was an extra complication, but one I can handle, she thought fiercely. . . I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**As per usual - Full credit to the creators of Supernatural - I own nothing!**

...

"What do you think?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel shrugged, "I am unsure. There is something different about her but I can not place what it is."

"Different how?" Dean asked urgently, "Demon? What?"

Castiel shook his head, "Not a demon, that I could sense, she is human but whatever it is I sense about her I feel like I have sensed something similar to it before."

"So what do we do?"

"Wait for the moment and watch" Castiel said gravely, "she may be nothing more than she says."

"But you don't think so?"

Castiel just looked back at him.

"Didn't think so" Dean muttered turning the lead the way back into the house.

**

* * *

**

Amy darted across the room and fell onto the lounge, heart hammering, as Dean and Castiel came through the door. She smiled up at them as they came closer but her mind was whirling. So the angel suspected her did he? She looked back down at the book she had quickly pulled onto her lap; she would have to do something about that. For the moment it seemed Castiel and Dean were keeping their suspicions to themselves but she couldn't afford for them to tip off Sam. If Sam was on his guard her job would be that much harder. What they suspected now wasn't a disaster, she needed that to come out anyway, but she was concerned at what else Castiel might sense. First things first then, get rid of the angel.

"How is it going?" Dean asked her leaning against the desk and folding his arms. The look he gave her was meant to be kind but she could see the smug look in his eyes. He would like nothing more than for her to not be who she said she was, would like nothing more than to be able to gank some evil son of a bitch and forget all about it.

"Wouldn't have a clue" Amy said with a shrug, "Sam got all excited about something just before and went running off to find Bobby, so I'm thinking maybe we have something."

"About bloody time" Dean said and pushed off the desk. Passing Castiel on his way out of the room Dean gave him a meaningful look to which Castiel mutely nodded. Amy restrained from rolling her eyes with difficulty. The pair of them had all of the subtlety of a sledge hammer.

"Dean doesn't trust me does he?" Amy said sadly fiddling nervously with the fringe of the blanket across her knees.

"No" Castiel replied bluntly and Amy had to respect the angel's honesty, there was no beating around the bush with them, they didn't care about feelings. They didn't understand them.

"Neither do you." She glanced up at him when he didn't answer and found he was staring at her again, damn creepy angels. "Why not? I mean it doesn't exactly instil confidence in oneself when an _angel _doesn't trust you."

"I sense your humanity but I also sense something else about you" Castiel said his voice expressionless but she could see just the hint of confusion about the angel's eyes. It was odd seeing an expression, however slight, on the normally blank faced angel.

Amy widened her eyes in fear, "What?" she asked breathlessly, her hands shaking slightly in her lap, "are you saying there is something wrong with me?"

"I am unsure" Castiel said but she saw his confusion grow. Amy smiled to herself, it wouldn't be long until Castiel realised why what he sensed about her felt so familiar. He would have sensed the similar feeling around Sam, sensed the blood, but Amy had evolved from such humble beginnings, which was probably why Castiel was having trouble pinpointing the difference in her. When he did figure it out though Amy would be the innocent, the poor girl unaware of what had been done to her as a baby, struggling with a burden. Dean would be disgusted but Sam would identify with her, would defend her against Dean and it would be the beginnings of a wedge between them. Amy knew the brothers better than they knew themselves.

Amy looked past Castiel as Sam and Dean came back into the room bickering like kids. Amy ignored them watching Castiel as his head swivelled between Sam and Amy. Come on angel, she thought, you know what you sense.

"Cas?" Dean said breaking off mid-sentence to stare at the angel, "what is it?"

"That is it" he muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"What is it?" Sam asked confused.

"She is like you" Castiel told him as though that explained everything. Sam looked more confused.

"Like me. . .as in related to me?"

"No, like you as in she too is infected by demon blood" Castiel frowned at Amy as though she had tricked him, "I don't know why I didn't know it at once."

"Wait, wait, she's got demon blood in her?" Dean said angrily and glared at her his hand reaching for his gun that was tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Amy said getting to her feet. She froze as Dean whipped his gun up and pointed it directly at her heart. She raised trembling hands non-threateningly in surrender letting her eyes shine with tears though she didn't let them fall. "What are you doing Dean? What is going on?" she cried sounding surprised and scared.

"Stop pretending" Dean snapped, "Tell us who you really are."

"I don't understand" Amy stammered, "I've told you."

"Not everything!"

"Dean stop it" Sam said breaking out of his shock, "You're scaring her."

"So?"

"Dean we never knew what yellow-eyes did to me until a few years ago what makes you think Amy knows anything?"

Dean hesitated, lowering his gun ever so slightly. Amy eyed it warily, keeping her hands in the air.

"We know he did it to babies and he said he had other generations so before you go jumping to conclusions about her intentions maybe we can just talk to her and find out what is what." He eyed Dean's gun meaningfully, "Without making her feel like she's about to get shot!"

Dean shrugged; looking slightly abashed and lowered his gun, though he kept it ready in his hand.

"It's okay Amy" Sam said gently, "you can put your hands down."

Amy stared at him for a moment before slowly lowering her hands, "Maybe the police reports weren't so far off after all" she whispered her eyes flicking to Dean and away.

"I'm sorry but you know what we do, you know we have to be wary."

Amy shrugged and folded her arms, "Care to let me in on why I just had a bloody gun pointed at me?"

"You have demon blood in you" Castiel said suddenly from behind the Winchesters. There was a beat of silence during which Sam threw Cas an irritated look before Amy's hand flew to her chest.

"Demon blood?" she choked out, "What? How?" she stumbled back, the back of her knees hit the edge of the lounge and she fell down on it hyperventilating.

"Amy its okay" Sam said quickly sitting down next to her and grabbing her shoulders, "calm down."

"I have demon blood in me!" Amy gasped, "You calm down!"

"I have demon blood in me too" Sam said quietly, his eyes sad, his face filled with guilt.

Amy frowned ignoring the tears on her cheeks, "You do?"

Sam nodded, "It was put there when I was a baby, like it probably was with you. Did your mother die in a house fire when you were a baby?"

Amy shook her head, "She died when I was six, cancer."

"Okay, well have you ever experienced really bad headaches and then not long after that you realised you could do stuff? Stuff no one else could do. Did you ever see a man with yellow-eyes?"

Amy frowned and was silent for a moment as her breathing slowly steadied. "When I was a kid I used to have these dreams. There was a man with yellow-eyes in them, he told me I was special, said he had big plans for me." She glanced up at Sam as he exchanged a meaningful look with Dean. "But they were just dreams" she said quickly, "it wasn't real."

"That was a demon Amy" Dean said with a sigh leaning back against the desk again, "I promise you it was real."

"And the headaches?" Sam asked her.

Amy swallowed, looking overwhelmed, "Ah a few months ago" she murmured rubbing her forehead absently, "For weeks I had these horrible headaches and they made me have these awful nightmares."

"Nightmares about what?"

Amy frowned, "Does it matter?"

"Humour me" Sam said calmly though she could see the intense interest in his eyes.

"Murders mostly" Amy said quietly, "these young people, they looked about my age, about five of them. Stabbed, shot, drowned" she shivered, "it seemed so real."

"I think maybe they were" Sam said quietly, "that's what happened to me. I had these horrible headaches and then I started having dreams that came true."

"So those people I saw were real? Those people were really killed?"

"Let's find out" Dean said putting his gun down on the desk with a loud _thunk_ and plonking himself down in the chair behind Sam's open laptop. "What details can you remember, any names or places?"

Amy bit her lip thinking. "There was one about 2 months ago, a guy; he was in a bus shelter."

"Do you remember the bus logo?"

Amy nodded and accepted the pen and paper Sam handed her, quickly sketching a rough outline.

"East Lansing, Michigan" Dean said after a moment when he'd put in the bus company and the same logo Amy had drawn popped up in front of him.

Amy got up and walked behind him to look at the screen, "The logo was real?"

"Yep" Dean said busily typing as he hacked into locked files.

"How do you know how to do that?" Amy asked.

Dean grinned, "Years of practise."

"That's him" Amy said suddenly pointing as a young man's photo popped up. "Felix Caurt" Dean read, "Stabbed to death 2 months ago, police have no suspects."

"I don't believe this" Amy whispered and Sam caught her arm as she swayed and led her back to the lounge.

"I know it is a lot to take in" Sam began but Amy shook her head cutting him off.

"I don't get it, why would a demon do this? What do they gain by having us dream about people being murdered?"

"They aren't the only powers" Sam said quietly and Amy saw the guilt was back. "We met some who could control lower level demons, who could control people with their thoughts, who could electrocute people, stop a heart or were super strong."

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered to himself and Amy knew he was talking about Jake, the soldier who had killed Sam and in so doing had been chosen by Azazel to open to devil's gate.

"I didn't only dream" Sam said, "you know how I told you it was my fault Lucifer had risen, how I'd killed the demon that had been the last seal."

Amy nodded.

"I killed her using the powers I have from the demon blood that was inside me." He sighed, "Even worse I drank more blood than what was already in me."

"Why?"

"To make me stronger, to make me strong enough to kill Lillith" he glanced up at his brother, "I thought it was the only way and I was wrong."

"Oh" Amy murmured and as though she couldn't help it she scooted back away from Sam a little. His face fell slightly when she did and she saw the sadness in her eyes grow. "I can't say I understand what you did because frankly it's kinda disgusting" she said with a slight wince but then she reached out and took his hand. "But you had good intentions" she said gently, "even if you didn't have a good outcome."

The corner of Sam's mouth lifted in a small smile of acknowledgement but the guilt didn't fade from his eyes as he flipped his hand over and held hers.

"So what does this mean?" Amy asked glancing up at Dean. She could see the distaste in his eyes as he watched her and Sam side by side on the lounge, hands entwined.

Dean shrugged, "Doesn't matter anymore, whatever plans yellow-eyes had are moot now."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's dead."

Though she had known it already to have it confirmed, and by Dean Winchester no less, made her feel as though all the air had been punched out of her lungs.

"So I'm safe then" Amy whispered and real tears welled up in her eyes. She frowned down at the hand Sam was holding, unconsciously holding it tighter, seeking comfort from Azazel's last great plan, the plan she herself would make sure came to fruition.

"Well it is the apocalypse so I'd say no" Dean said and backtracked when Sam glared at him, "but from yellow-eyes I'd say yes."

"I'm kinda tired" Amy murmured getting to her feet, "it's uh, it's been a long day."

"I fixed the bedroom at the top of the stairs" Sam said following suit, "Bobby's orders" he grinned.

Amy smiled back, "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning" she glanced at her watch, "shouldn't be that long." She left the room and felt rather than saw the angel follow her. She pretended not to notice and entered the bedroom Sam had told her. Pulling off her shoes she fell back on the bed. She reached out with her senses and couldn't find the angel. He must have returned to the Winchester's after ensuring she had gone to her room most likely on Dean's orders.

Alone in the dark Amy rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. Her shoulders shook with silent tears as she cried at last for the father she knew would never return. Whoever was responsible for Azazel's death would pay, she would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"What I don't get is how she can have had a dream only two months ago," Dean muttered thoughtfully, pacing backwards and forwards across the room. Bobby and Sam sat stationary, only their heads moving as they followed Dean. "I thought all that stuff ended when yellow-eyes died?"

"It did," Sam acknowledged. "But Ruby told me years ago that it wasn't gone, only dormant. Maybe some of his other experiments didn't go dormant but continued on?"

"And we're going to believe her when she says she had no idea? How can we trust that?"

"She's our sister," Sam pointed out. Dean just gave him a cold look as if to say, so?

"Besides, you saw her reaction," Bobby said gruffly. "She was completely freaked out."

"Well, she's adjusting pretty bloody well," Dean muttered, more to himself than to the others but Bobby answered anyway.

"Of course she is," he said with a faint smile. "She's a Winchester isn't she? Since when has intelligence and common sense been a recurring trait?"

"You wound me Bobby," Dean said with mock sadness, pressing his hand to his chest.

"I'm not sending her away Dean," Sam said and his tone was final. "She's our sister," he said again. "And she needs our help. I struggled with the knowledge of what yellow-eyes did to me. You were great okay, I'm not saying you weren't there for me," he said quickly rising a hand to forestall the protest he knew would burst from Dean as he continued. "But you couldn't understand what it was like and you couldn't really help. But I _can_ help Amy; I can understand what she is going through better than anyone else can." What he didn't say was that he _needed_ to help her.

Dean didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at his little brother, chewing his lip in thought. "Fine, but we keep a close eye on her," Dean said at last. "There's still something I don't like about all this."

"Big surprise," Amy muttered to herself, pushing off the wall she was leaning against and walking around the corner. She was pleased to see Dean looking slightly abashed, as if he wasn't sure if she'd heard him or not. She ignored the look, pretending she had only just arrived.

"How did you sleep?" Sam asked warmly as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Like a baby," Amy replied quietly. _Meaning I didn't at all_ she thought grimly sinking down into the seat beside him. Bobby put a plate of toast on the table in front of her. Smiling her thanks she pulled it towards her and picked up a piece. She looked at it for a second before putting it back down with a sigh. She saw Sam watching her with concern out of the corner of her eye.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Horrible and…" her voice trailed away and she shook her head before leaning her elbow on the table and dropping her forehead into her palm. "Nope, horrible just about sums it up," she muttered to the table. She glanced at Sam, "I keep looking at myself in the mirror, waiting to see myself change but that's not going to happen is it? If what you told me last night is true then this 'blood' has been inside me my whole life. I don't feel different, but then even if I was how would I know? I don't have normal to compare it with. I was never normal."

The heaviness in her voice was feigned. Amy had never been normal and that was just how she liked it. Normal was abhorrent to her. All along she had been different, special, Azazel had told her so. He'd shown her just how special she could be. Now it was her turn to show Sam. He longed to be normal; she could see it in the sympathetic look he was giving her. _You're not normal brother_, she thought to herself _and you definitely shouldn't want to be. _

"I know it is a lot to process," Sam said patting her shoulder. "But it will get easier I promise, you're not alone with this."

She smiled and put her hand over his, "Thanks Sam."

She heard Dean mutter something unintelligible in disgust and turn away. She didn't look at him for fear her sad, confused demeanour would crack and she would smile. So it began.

* * *

"So, what did you guys find out last night?" Amy asked glancing between Sam and Dean. "About Pestilence, I kinda stole the limelight on your light bulb moment." She grimaced at Sam in a form of apology but he just grinned and winked, "no worries" he mouthed to her when Dean wasn't looking. She grinned back. They were sitting in what she supposed passed for the living room again. Bobby had grumbled something into his beard a few minutes earlier and rolled into the kitchen to answer the call coming on one of his mobile phones.

She shuddered unintentionally and was the first to look across the room to where the angel had materialised. She scowled inwardly when she saw the angel's blue eyes already fixed on her. A part of her almost hoped he could sense her anger. She was sick of the way he watched her. Castiel's head tilted slightly to the side as he studied her and then his eyes averted from her face, fixing on the wall above her head. She smirked that he had remembered their conversation but at the same time felt faintly alarmed. She was shielding her emotions strongly, but had he been able to sense something of her discomfort? It didn't matter, by the end of the day the angel would no longer be a complication. She just had to keep him from alerting the Winchesters until then.

"Hey Cas," Dean said drawing the angel's attention. "What did you find out?"

The angel actually looked frustrated as he met Dean's eyes helplessly. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Amy asked.

"Pestilence," Cas replied without looking at her. "He was there, now he's not and I can't find him. He is hidden from me."

"How can you lose a horseman?" Dean said sounding rather accusing, a fact that was apparently not lost on the angel as he narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"I assume he was warned, it is the only explanation. There is no other way he could have known I was nearby, I am certain of it."

"Who could have warned him though?" Sam inquired.

Amy sat silently, adopting an expression of confusion and concern identical to Sam's. At least Dean wasn't looking at her, yet. Damn angel!

"Could you have made a mistake?" she ventured after a moment hesitantly. "I mean it's a _horseman_, isn't there a chance that his perception is stronger than you thought?"

Castiel frowned, "It is possible," he admitted reluctantly.

"But not likely?" Dean said, jumping on the angel's hesitation.

"No, not likely," Castiel sighed.

"Can you find him again?" Amy asked. "If you found him once you can find him again right?"

"I can try." Before any of them could say anything further the angel had vanished with a burst of wind that ruffled the pages of the nearby books and the faint sound of flapping wings.

Amy smiled at the empty space. That should keep him busy while she got her plan in place.

"Well then I guess this is useless," Dean said tossing Ruby's demon killing knife down on the desk and sitting down in a huff. Amy looked at the knife with genuine interest. She'd heard about that knife but had never seen it for herself, an appealing weapon.

"So…what now?" Amy asked her question directed at Sam. She hid her irritation when Dean opened his big mouth again.

"Now we wait," he said with a shrug. "While we're waiting Sam and I do what we do best, hunt down any other evil son of a bitch that needs killing."

Amy raised an eyebrow, not missing the very un-subtle emphasis on Sam and I_. You've already made it painfully clear you don't want me included in that Deano, _she thought wryly.

"How do you find them?" Amy asked feigning curiosity. This time it was Sam who answered.

"We comb through news articles, reports, anything that sounds weird or unexplained."

"Does it always turn out to be something supernatural?"

Sam smirked, "Most of the time."

"Is that something I could learn?" Amy asked slowly.

"No," Dean said before Sam could say anything. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Amy demanded getting to her feet and putting her hands on her hips. She had to play this carefully, she needed the brothers to go on a hunt of her choosing and she needed to accompany them. Her mission to get Sam on side depended on it.

"Because it is dangerous and now is not the time to have amateurs along," Dean replied harshly.

"Dean," Sam began but Dean ignored him, speaking over the top of his brother.

"You have this romanticised version of heroes battling the forces of evil, and that's great, good for you, but in reality it is completely different and I don't think you can hack it."

_You'd be surprised what I can hack_, she thought mutinously.

"You have a job, you have a normal life," Dean continued and his voice softened slightly. "Don't screw that up, don't throw it away."

"If you could have a normal life and a normal job but you knew all this was out here, the apocalypse and everything, would you go back to it? Would you just walk away?"

"In a heartbeat," Dean replied without hesitation.

"Then why don't you?" Amy challenged. She pressed home her advantage as Dean faltered. "You're obviously quite capable of faking identities, hell you faked your own death, you could do it. You could walk away, you could create a life. So why don't you?"

"It's not – that's a – that's not my life," Dean said at last. "It's not who I am."

"Ever considered that it's not who I am either?" Amy snapped. "I have felt out of place for so long; have felt I should be doing something else for so long, maybe this is why? Maybe this is what I was meant to be doing all along!"

"We were raised in this, you weren't," Dean said angrily. "No body in their right minds would choose this life."

"Maybe I'm not in my right mind," Amy joked but Dean just narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know what it's really like," Dean said coldly.

"I saw my Dad murdered in front of me by a man with black eyes and strength no normal person could possibly have," Amy said quietly. "I have demon blood inside me that causes me to have vivid, painful nightmares of people being murdered. Do you want to know how many people I've seen die now? Believe me Dean, I know, maybe not so thoroughly as you but I know enough of this life now to know it is not a 'romanticised version' I'm chasing. I know what I'm doing."

Dean snorted, his expression clearly saying, I doubt that.

"Let her come on a hunt," Sam said unexpectedly. "She can learn, she can see what it is really like. Then she can decide if she wants to go back or not." Amy smiled at him gratefully.

"Yeah, if she survives," Dean muttered.

"If I don't it won't be your fault," Amy said sweetly. "You can blame it on me to your hearts content. I won't even mind if you say I told you so."

He glared at her again but she saw the corner of his mouth twitch.


End file.
